L'Autre Femme
by Yngvildr the Voracious
Summary: Hermione sauve Snape d'une mort certaine et veille sur lui pendant son coma qui dura dix ans. Ron, très jaloux, et elle se déchirent alors qu'Hugo vient de naître et que Snape sort du coma après la visite de cette étrange femme... Fic courte !
1. Chapitre 1 : Dix ans

**L'Autre Femme**

**Disclaimer : **Ceci est un travail de fanfiction. Elle n'existe qu'à partir des œuvres de J.K. Rowling et de l'imagination de l'auteur. Tous les personnages, lieux et concepts utilisés dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et à la Warner Bros. Company. Les autres personnages comme Sigrid « Sissy » Snape, Sheldon « Donnie » Schwitz et Wilhelmina « Billie » Wright sont issus de l'imagination de l'auteur de cette fanfiction. L'auteur ne sera aucunement rémunéré pour son travail et écrit ces lignes dans un but purement gratuit.

**Rating :** Tous publics.

**Chapitre 1 : Dix ans**

Cela faisait déjà dix ans. Dix ans qu'il était dans le coma. Après qu'elle lui eut sauvé la vie.

Dix ans depuis que ce maudit serpent l'avait mordu. Et Hermione plongea son visage dans ses mains.

Aujourd'hui, c'était sans espoir qu'elle allait de nouveau lui rendre visite. Elle et Ron risquaient le divorce pour cette connerie. Alors qu'Hugo venait à peine de naître.

D'après lui, elle passait plus de temps avec le con graisseux qu'avec sa famille.

C'était faux. Elle passait tout son temps avec Rose et maintenant Hugo qui n'avait encore que quelques semaines. Mais cela faisait dix ans maintenant. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été complètement inutile, même ridicule à lui avoir prodigué les premiers secours à la méthode Moldue. Puis elle lui avait administré de l'anti-venin qu'elle se trimballait depuis le début de cette année à la recherche des Horcruxes à cause de Nagini.

Hermione posa sa main sur l'Amulette de Respiration Accompagnée sur la poitrine de Severus Snape. Elle soupira. Une statue de craie. Une statue de craie dans des draps blancs dont la monotonie n'était brisée que par une longue chevelure noire et de longs cils raides. Sans oublier l'amulette qui brillait d'une lueur dorée tant qu'il était en vie... En vie, mais pour quoi ?...

Pour passer dix ans allongé dans un lit avec une espèce de bête médaille sur le thorax ?

L'Amulette vibrait au rythme des lentes et profondes respirations du Maître des Potions. Puis soudain, elle s'arrêtèrent. Hermione retint son souffle, prête à invoquer le premier Guérisseur... Mais elles reprirent à un rythme douloureusement régulier... Dans sa lenteur.

Puis il y eut un bruit, derrière elle. Et Hermione se retourna, priant pour que ce ne soit pas Ron pour qu'elle aille veiller sur les enfants parce qu'il avait une urgence au Département des Jeux et des Sports Magiques. Mais c'était une femme. Une femme qui avait moins d'une cinquantaine d'années. Elle avait de très longs cheveux noirs, un corps si plat que si elle n'avait pas porté une jupe moldue, on l'aurait pris pour un sorcier, un visage très fin et la peau très pâle. Sa bouche n'aurait pas existé sans le trait de rouge sur ses lèvres fines et au dessus, elle avait un grand nez déplacé dans ce visage si fin. Enfin, ses deux yeux d'un noir profond étaient empreints d'une tristesse incommensurable, d'un affreux désespoir et aussi profondément choqués par ce qu'elle voyait. Elle observait le lit d'hôpital comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Hermione se décida à parler.

-Je peux vous aider, madame ?

La femme la regarda comme si elle l'avait blessée.

-Rien, je reviendrai plus tard, dit elle d'une voix profonde et tremblante.

Et elle disparut dans le couloir de l'Hôpital Sainte Mangouste. Lorsque Hermione se tourna vers le lit de son protégé (penser cela lui fit faire un sourire cynique dans le vague) il avait les yeux ouverts, exorbités vers la porte ouverte et respirait bruyamment...

-Guérisseur ! Vite, cria Hermione dans le couloir. Je crois qu'il hyperventile !

Le Guérisseur retira l'Amulette de Respiration Accompagnée du Thorax de Snape et commença a jeter quelques sortilèges informulés. Snape ferma les yeux et tomba de nouveau dans le sommeil. Le Guérisseur se tourna vers Hermione.

-Mrs Weasley, je suis très ému de vous annoncer que Mr. Snape... Vient de sortir de son coma.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Eveil

**L'Autre Femme**

**Disclaimer : **Ceci est un travail de fanfiction. Elle n'existe qu'à partir des œuvres de J.K. Rowling et de l'imagination de l'auteur. Tous les personnages, lieux et concepts utilisés dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et à la Warner Bros. Company. Les autres personnages comme Sigrid « Sissy » Snape, Sheldon « Donnie » Schwitz et Wilhelmina « Billie » Wright sont issus de l'imagination de l'auteur de cette fanfiction. L'auteur ne sera aucunement rémunéré pour son travail et écrit ces lignes dans un but purement gratuit. La première de couverture du présent ouvrage.

Rating : Tous publics.

**Chapitre 2 : Éveil**

Elle venait avec Hugo pour pouvoir lui donner le sein en toute tranquillité. De toute façon, personne ne venait rendre visite à Severus Snape. Sauf elle... Et cette autre femme. Harry était venu une fois. Quelques professeurs de Poudlard comme Minerva McGonnagall et Horace Slughorn étaient également venus au début. Mais après les premiers mois, sa chambre était restée déserte. Mais Hermione venait le voir tous les matins avant d'aller au travail et tous les soirs avant de rentrer. Sauf pendant ses grossesses et les quelques jours d'inactivité où elle était contrainte avant et après les accouchements. Et puis Ron avait finalement explosé une semaine avant la naissance de Hugo, quand Hermione avait profité d'un contrôle à Sainte Mangouste pour passer dans la chambre de Snape. Hermione se doutait qu'il devait se sentir jaloux, ne pas comprendre pourquoi maintenant encore elle allait voir inlassablement le corps immobile de la chauve-souris graisseuse. Personne ne pouvait comprendre la déception qu'on pouvait ressentir quand on avait tout fait pour sauver un homme et de ne pas le voir gambader gaiement...

Hermione et Hugo purent se targuer d'avoir observé toutes les phases d'éveil de Severus Snape de son coma. Quoiqu'Hugo ne pouvait sûrement pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait. D'abord Snape eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Puis il voulu parler mais Hermione lui intima le silence, lui expliquant pourquoi il ne pouvait pas retrouver immédiatement l'usage de sa voix. Enfin, quand après quelques semaines, il put reparler, il avait recouvert également l'usage de ses membres.

Il accueillit la présence d'Hermione avec étonnement et détachement. Frôler la mort semblait l'avoir changé. Il semblait avoir perdu cette capacité à cacher ses plus profonds sentiments derrière un écran de fumée. Il ne le dit pas, mais Hermione le sentit reconnaissant de l'avoir sauvé, même s'il aurait préféré qu'il en fut autrement.

-Je suis mort en faisant me devoir, dit-il un jour qu'Hermione était venue à ses deux enfants.

-Si vous êtiez morts, nous ne pourrions pas en discuter, répondit-elle calmement.

-Si, affirma Snape de sa voix désormais rauque, une imperceptible lueur de nostalgie dans le regard. Je suis mort. Severus Snape est mort en instruisant Harry Potter des dernières informations qui lui manquaient. Aujourd'hui je suis là mais j'ai laissé une part de moi là bas.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit Hermione.

-J'étais un espion, comme vous le savez, dit Snape d'un ton las. Je ne vivais que pour mon travail. Vous avez vu mon souvenir lors de mon pseudo procès au début de mon coma, n'est-ce pas. Dumbledore avait raison. Il ne reste plus que le meilleur de moi. Les regrets, les sentiments. Ces insupportables sentiments... Et l'Espion sans cœur qui me permettait de les supporter n'est plus là... Je ne veux plus que me rendormir et mourir tout entier.

Hermione sut qu'il fallait qu'elle parte à ce moment là.

-Allez, Rose, on s'en va ! Dit-elle. Je reviens vous voir demain, Mr Snape, ajouta-t-elle en direction de son ancien professeur.

Et elle sortit en trombe, laissant à l'homme la dignité de pleurer seul.

* * *

_Merci à **Hamataroo** et à **Audrey** pour leurs reviews. J'ai été étonnée d'en recevoir. _

_Je vais ici vous expliquer l'histoire de cette histoire. Je savais que je voulais écrire une fic où intervenait mon Snape idéalisé. Mon idée est que quand on a frôlé la mort, on ne peut qu'irrémédiablement changer ou tout simplement voir son meilleur fond se développer. Au début, pour Snape ce n'est pas facile. Il n'arrive plus à gérer ces sentiments et c'est cela qui va l'amener à considérer Hermione comme une confidente car elle a été là pour l'aider dans cette nouvelle phase de sa vie. _

_Seulement, je savais que si je commençais à l'écrire, je l'abandonnerais très vite. Alors j'ai fait une nuit blanche pour écrire les sept chapitres donc je me laisse un peu aller, j'y vrais tranquillement au petit bonheur, sans réelles descriptions, sinon celles des personnages. J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur. J'ai néanmoins corrigé toutes les fautes et il n'y a pas d'incohérences dans le temps. _

_L'Autre Femme ? Haha ! Mystère ! Je ne souhaite vraiment pas vous spoiler ma propre histoire alors je vous laisse ronger votre frein avec ce deuxième chapitre. _

**_Yngvildr the Voracious_**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Perdue

**L'Autre Femme**

**Disclaimer : **Ceci est un travail de fanfiction. Elle n'existe qu'à partir des œuvres de J.K. Rowling et de l'imagination de l'auteur. Tous les personnages, lieux et concepts utilisés dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et à la Warner Bros. Company. Les autres personnages comme Sigrid « Sissy » Snape, Sheldon « Donnie » Schwitz et Wilhelmina « Billie » Wright sont issus de l'imagination de l'auteur de cette fanfiction. L'auteur ne sera aucunement rémunéré pour son travail et écrit ces lignes dans un but purement gratuit.

Rating : Tous publics.

**Chapitre 3 : Perdue**

Le jour de la première sortie de Snape, le Guérisseur insista pour qu'Hermione, son seul proche connu, continue à rendre visite à l'ancien Maître des Potions de Poudlard à sa demeure dans l'Impasse du Tisseur afin qu'il ne soit pas seul et qu'il résiste aux pulsions suicidaires qu'il présentait.

Lorsqu'elle présenta la situation à Ron, il ne fit que grogner et continuer de lire. Hugo avait six mois maintenant. Et Hermione, si Ron l'empêchait parfois d'emmener sa petite Rose, emmenait toujours Hugo avec elle. Ils ne se parlaient plus, et elle évitait soigneusement le sujet de Snape pour éviter qu'il n'entre dans une rage folle et qu'il ne parte boire au Chaudron Baveur.

Ron n'ayant donc pas d'avis ce jour là, elle prit donc la Poudre de Cheminette avec ses deux enfants.

Elle trouva la Maison de Snape quelque peu triste. Même pour une maison de banlieue nord. Elle se dit qu'elle devrait penser à égayer un peu cette demeure.

Snape resta silencieux la plupart du temps, caressant machinalement les cheveux roux de Rose qui jouait avec ses poupées.

Hermione chercha un moyen d'engager la conversation jusqu'à ce qu'Hugo ne lui donne une idée. Le petit garçon précoce marchait déjà à quatre pattes. Bien sûr, comme on n'était pas bon partout, il avançait tantôt en crabe, tantôt en marche arrière. Celui-ci était surtout très attiré par les livres que contenaient la très riche bibliothèque de Snape. (Ron aurait sans doute trouvé une remarque spirituelle à ce sujet, soupira-t-elle.)

Hermione alla donc chercher son fils qui semblait émerveillé par le concept de livre et des pages. Elle s'aperçut que le livre était en fait un album de photographies. Elle reconnut tout de suite Eileen Prince, presque aussi sympathique que sur l'extrait de journal où elle l'avait vue la première fois pour sa performance au jeu de Bavboules. Cependant, sur la photo moldue, elle avait un léger sourire et ses yeux irradiaient d'un bonheur contenu. Elle était sur un lit d'hôpital et tenait dans ses bras deux minuscules bébés chacun doté d'une touffe brune sur le sommet du crâne et qui paraissaient complètement endormis.

Hermione prit donc Hugo sous un bras et l'album sous un autre et le présenta à Snape. Celui-ci le prit comme s'il recevait une Sainte Relique de la Chrétienté. Il en feuilleta les pages. Hermione lui posa quelques questions. Il expliqua que son père travaillait à l'usine de pneus de l'autre côté du fleuve. Il ne dit rien devant la photo de sa mère portant deux bébés mais elle fut sur le point de précipiter de nouveau son départ quand elle le vit contempler une photo de deux jeunes garçons bruns qui souriaient à l'objectif moldu, les bras sur les épaules de l'autre. Ils étaient en tout point semblables, sauf bien entendu leurs vêtements moldus dépareillés et trop grands pour eux. Il posa doucement ses doigts sur la photo et soupira douloureusement.

-Je crois que c'...

-Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude Mrs Weasley, mais je pense qu'en parler me fera du bien, dit Snape avant qu'elle ne puisse finir.

Rose leva le regard vers Maman et se leva du sol.

-Sigrid a toujours été une fille très timide et très discrète.

Ainsi donc ce n'était pas un garçon...

-Elle voulait devenir une star du Hard Rock, ricana-t-il. Elle jouait très bien de la guitare et elle a insisté pour que je l'apprenne aussi. Donnie à la basse et Billie à la batterie... Bien sûr tout à changé quand on a du partir pour Poudlard. Elle espérait secrètement qu'elle n'aurait pas sa lettre et qu'elle pourrait pour toujours rester dans le monde des moldus... Bien sûr, elle aurait pu le faire après sa scolarité puisque Maman voulait absolument qu'on y aille... « Tu feras ce que tu veux à ta majorité ! » tout ça...

Hermione savait que Snape cachait son visage avec ses cheveux pour pas qu'elle ne voie ses yeux humides, mais Rose les voyait et ça donnait envie de pleurer à sa fille.

-Même si on était jumeaux, c'était elle la petite soeur. Tellement immature, tellement têtue, et tête brûlée avec ça ! Pas étonnant qu'elle soit allée à Gryffondor... Et bien sûr, elle était contente d'être avec Lily. Et elle a pris du champs. On ne s'est plus parlé après cette dispute qu'on a eu à la fin de notre cinquième année. C'était juste avant les BUSE de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Elle m'a dit qu'elle me détestait pour mes amitiés avec les apprentis Mangemorts... Je lui ai dit des choses horribles aussi... Et je regrette tellement... Elle a disparu... Elle a disparu au tout début de la Deuxième Guerre...

Et il pleurait. Hermione se sentait tellement gênée.

-S'il vous plaît, mettez ça loin de moi ! Cria Snape, se couvrant le visage.

Hermione mit l'album derrière elle, sans regarder où elle le posait. Voir son professeur sangloter était tellement bizarre et tellement émouvant. Avec tous ses préjugés restant, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à lui donner l'accolade en lui disant « Là, là ! C'est fini mon petit Severus ! »

Heureusement, Rose ne les avait pas ces préjugés.

-Pleure pas Monsieur, sinon je pleure aussi ! Gémit Rose en grimpant maladroitement sur les genoux de Snape. Pleure pas, Monsieur, ça fait maaaal.

Snape leva la tête pour chasser l'eau de ses yeux et la rebaissa vers la petite fille blottie contre sa poitrine.

-Ca va, petite. Je pleure plus. Je pleure plus. Ça va mieux ?

Rose acquiesça et se serra plus fort sur la poitrine de Snape.

-Aujourd'hui je regrette tellement de choses, dit l'homme. Et je me rends compte seulement après seize années de professorat comme un enfant peut-être merveilleux.

Hermione n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Mais après tout, il avait frôlé la mort, passé dix ans dans le coma, il pouvait très bien regretter de ne pas avoir tourné la page Lily Evans et fondé une famille. Enfin, l'Homme qui restait de lui pouvait le regretter.

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, Hermione bénissant l'innocence de sa fille.

* * *

_Bon, je vous ai dit que c'est une fic courte et comme je suis sûre que vous êtes des gens très intelligents, je suis persuadée que vous connaissez maintenant l'orientation de cette fic. Hors de question que je vous divulgue le nombre de chapitres, cela amène trop à les hypothèses qui m'ont fait cruellement détester le tome 7 de Harry Potter (on savait tous que Snape kiffait Lily -_-""")_

_Allez savoir pourquoi, mais j'adore ma fic ! C'est la première fois que je me sens satisfaite de quelque chose, à priori quand elle a été bâclée pendant une nuit blanche... Ca me rappelle un peu le peu de Paul Auster que j'ai lu. Tout dans les coïncidences et dans les sentiments. Seulement mon Nathan à moi est devenu un "Homme avec des qualités" après s'en être tiré d'affaire. (Lire "The Brooklyn Follies" !!)  
_

_Merci à** Eileen19** d'avoir pris son courage à deux mains, à **Audrey** et **Hamataroo** pour leurs encouragements ainsi qu'à **Andromeda Sulpicia** pour faire monter mon count de reviews avec ses hypothèses ! :D Quant à **eka**, ne te fies jamais à ton intuition, sauf lorsque tu es en rendez-vous galant ! xD_

_Je poste ce chapitre parce que demain je pars en Finlande trois semaines et je ne sais si j'aurais le temps de publier. En effet, je vais à un cours de langue finnoise intensive (ainsi qu'à un concours du "je-peux-emmagasiner-plus-d'alcool-dans-mon-foie-que-toi") et donc je ne risque pas d'avoir la motiv' pour me connecter, mais rassurez-vous, j'emmènerai ma clé USB pendant mon séjour post-voyage très long et très éprouvant chez mon petit ami comme ça entre deux parties de "tu-m'as-manqué-ma-belle" je vous posterai un chapitre ! ;)_

_Allez, bonne nuit à tous et à dans trois semaines !!_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Dechirure

**L'Autre Femme**

**Disclaimer : **Ceci est un travail de fanfiction. Elle n'existe qu'à partir des œuvres de J.K. Rowling et de l'imagination de l'auteur. Tous les personnages, lieux et concepts utilisés dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et à la Warner Bros. Company. Les autres personnages comme Sigrid « Sissy » Snape, Sheldon « Donnie » Schwitz et Wilhelmina « Billie » Wright sont issus de l'imagination de l'auteur de cette fanfiction.

Rating : Tous publics.

**Chapitre 4 : Déchirure**

Jusqu'à ce que soudain, une explosion démonta la porte. Hermione se rendit compte qu'il faisait alors bien nuit dehors. Mais Ronal Weasley, les yeux rouges, les cheveux en bataille, n'avait pas l'air de penser la même chose. Il regardait Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez lui ! Tu oses emmener MES ENFANTS CHEZ _LUI _! Hurla-t-il.

Il était manifestement complètement ivre et surtout fou de rage.

-Je me déplace comme bon me semble, Ron.

-Non, je ne laisserai pas mes enfants avec le con graisseux ! Lui cria-t-il lui imprimant son haleine avinée dans le nez.

Et il s'avança pour prendre Hugo dans ses bras. Mais celui-ci, mort de peur, se jeta hors de sa portée, s'accrochant aux robes noires de Snape.

-Ron !

-LA FERME ! Cria Ron à nouveau.

Mais cette fois-ci, il leva son bras et la gifla. Hermione était trop étonnée pour protestée. Elle resta sur le sol la bouche ouverte. Ron ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter là. Il levait sa main pour la frapper à nouveau quand Snape lui prit le bras.

-Vous ne voulez pas la frapper, fit-il d'une voix rocailleuse pleine de menaces.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit ! C'est MA FEMME ! MERDE ! C'EST MES ENFANTS ! MÊME AUJOURD'HUI DIX ANS APRES VOUS NE POUVEZ QUE NOUS FAIRE SOUFFRIR...

-Weasley, vous n'aurez jamais plus que le quotient intellectuel d'un cornichon frit, fit Snape d'un ton acide. Vous n'avez aucun droit sur votre femme. Et dans votre état, personne ne vous confierait un poisson rouge, quant à deux enfants en bas âge, c'en est hors de qu...

-_Expelliarmus_ ! Cria Ron.

Snape n'eut bien entendu pas le temps d'esquiver. Il était encore faible de son coma. Mais Hermione se leva et prit la sienne.

-Dehors, Ron, dit-elle. Tu vas trop loin.

-Mais... Mione, fit Ron d'une toute petite voix. Tu ne peux pas comprendre...

-Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas, rétorqua Hermione. Que tu as les capacités émotionnelles d'une cuiller à café ?

-Non, c'est toi qui continue de fréquenter le graisseux alors que tu as une famille...

-Ma famille, j'en prends soin. Je les nourris, je les soigne et je leur fais faire des balades au parc pour qu'ils voient des enfants moldus. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu empêches Rose de sortir, tu m'empêches de voir un ami sincère et tu défonces une porte avec un maléfice dans un quartier moldu et tu cries complètement ivre que tu es propriétaire... Non, Ron, tu vas trop loin. Et si tu ne sors pas maintenant, tu peux faire une croix sur ta famille.

Ron, abasourdi, ne sut que faire. Hermione le poussa dans le dos jusqu'à la porte et la répara avant de la verrouiller soigneusement. Elle regarda par la fenêtre un moment, attendant de le voir Transplaner, ce qui mit une bonne demie heure.

Puis elle mit son visage dans ses mains et elle s'efforça de ne pas pleurer.

Elle aimait tellement Ron. Mais à ce qu'il paraissait, sept ans de mariage était un cap difficile à passer pour tous les couples... Non, il ne fallait pas chercher cette excuse. Ils n'étaient tout simplement pas fait pour vivre ensemble. Une telle déchirure... Une telle déchirure dans son cœur que d'admettre que le père de ses enfants ne serait jamais l'homme de sa vie. Et pourtant tout s'était annoncé si bien. Si seulement Ron pouvait voir à quel point Snape avait changé. Mais non, il ne le ferait jamais. Il avait encore dans la tête le redoutable Maître des Potions, le plus détesté de Poudlard depuis Phineas Nigellus et encore... Nigellus avait réussi à se mettre à dos certains élèves de Serpentard et même toute son équipe professorale !

Mais Snape n'avait pas eu le choix. C'était un rôle que lui imposait l'Espion, ne le voyait-il pas ? Non, Ron était un gars tout en muscles, un gars d'action et un gars de petite femme bien tranquille qui prend soin de lui et qui n'est surtout pas indépendante...

Alors quand elle rentra ce soir là après que Snape lui ait dit un au revoir sur un ton plus courtois que d'habitude, elle coucha les petits immédiatement et alla voir Ron qui semblait sobre à présent.

-Ron... Je pense que nous devrions penser à divorcer...

* * *

Voila de quoi faire plaisir a certaines personnes. Merci a tous mes lecteurs qui ont mis mon histoire dans leurs alertes. Je vous informe des maintenant que cette histoire est en quelque sorte une annexe de mes deux grandes histoires Les Trois Fleurs et The Godric Knights. Vous risquez donc meme brievement dy retrouver nos amis.

Mon foie va bien =D

A bientot !


	5. Chapitre 5 : L'Autre Femme

**Disclaimer : **Ceci est un travail de fanfiction. Elle n'existe qu'à partir des œuvres de J.K. Rowling et de l'imagination de l'auteur. Tous les personnages, lieux et concepts utilisés dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et à la Warner Bros. Company. Les autres personnages comme Sigrid « Sissy » Snape, Sheldon « Donnie » Schwitz et Wilhelmina « Billie » Wright sont issus de l'imagination de l'auteur de cette fanfiction. L'auteur ne sera aucunement rémunéré pour son travail et écrit ces lignes dans un but purement gratuit.

**Rating :** Tous publics.

**Chapitre 5 : L'Autre Femme**

Hermione et Ron confièrent les enfants à leurs Grands-Parents maternels quand ils divorcèrent ce jour là. Bien entendu, ses problèmes de boisson ne lui permirent pas de garder les enfants, mais l'expression de ses regrets lui permirent d'obtenir des visites de ses enfants chez lui.

Il avait été calme au Département de la Justice Magique. Mais quand il revinrent à la maison, il lui cria dessus.

-C'EST BON ? T'AS CE QUE TU VEUX ? TU PEUX T'ENFUIR AVEC TON CONNARD DE MANGEMORT GRAISSEUX ! JE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR D'ICI ! SORS DE CHEZ MOI !

Il fit quelques mouvements de baguette et avant qu'Hermione n'aie pu dire un mot, elle était à la porte. Elle passa quelques jours chez ses parents. Mais ils avaient déménagé dans un appartement moins cher et donc beaucoup trop petit pour l'accueillir ainsi que ses enfants. Et bien entendu, ils ne pouvaient plus contenir Hugo, qui commençait, du haut de ses dix mois à courir partout en hurlant le mot « LIVRE ! » sans arrêt. Son premier mot !

Les visites chez Snape étaient toujours d'actualité bien sûr, même si cela lui prenait du temps sur sa recherche de logement. Il remarqua qu'elle était soucieuse. Elle lui exposa son souci et il lui proposa un hébergement. Quand elle tenta de refuser, il lui répliqua.

-Vous pourrez m'avoir à l'œil, de plus vos vieux parents n'ont plus la force, ni la place de pouponner. Potter non plus, à vous entendre. Et moi je suis un vieil homme seul dans une maison de cinq pièces. Les chambres sont petites, mais ce sont des chambres.

Alors Hermione accepta. Elle avait eu des réticences, mais l'imperceptible étincelle de bonheur et de satisfaction dans son œil quand elle accepta la combla sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi.

Plusieurs mois plus tard, Hermione entra dans une agence immobilière moldue. Après avoir longtemps repoussé l'échéance, elle avait décidé d'emménager pas loin de chez Snape dans un endroit où il n'aurait pas à supporter l'hyperactivité de ses enfants, bien qu'il ne s'en plaigne pas. Bien au contraire, avec un pâle sourire il jouait avec eux, il leur faisait la lecture, il peignait les cheveux roux de Rose avec délicatesse et contenait l'hyperactivité d'Hugo avec calme et un genre de gentillesse qui se rapproche de ce qu'un Snape peut avoir en magasin. Tout ce qu'Hermione aurait voulu que Ron fasse...

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le petit bureau de la « Sissy, Donnie and Billie Real Estate » elle eut le choc de sa vie. L'Autre Femme se tenait derrière un des trois bureaux, conseillant un client. Mais avant qu'Hermione aie pu aller la voir, elle fut accostée par une grande dame d'une cinquantaine d'années, d'une beauté encore éblouissante avec des cheveux bruns frisés, entretenant une ressemblance avec une chanteuse moldue afro-américaine à la mode.

-Bonjour madame ! Je suis Mrs Billie Wright-Schwitz ! Comment puis-je vous aider ?

-Je... euh... Je...

Pourquoi était-elle donc, venue ? Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour l'Autre Femme, celle qui était venue ce jour à Sainte Mangouste. Était-ce elle d'ailleurs ? Était-ce elle qui l'avait réveillé de son lourd coma de dix ans ? Hermione se secoua la tête et se tourna vers Mrs Wright-Schwitz.

-Je suis à la recherche d'un appartement à louer. J'ai deux enfants en bas âge, une fille et un garçon et je souhaiterais m'installer de manière assez définitive donc anticiper la croissance et pouvoir les séparer quand ils seront grands. Voici mon dossier, je viens de le faire... Euh...

Le regard de l'Autre Femme pesait sur elle. Hermione la regarda et soudain un déclic se fit dans sa tête. Son nez, ses cheveux, ses yeux...

-Excusez-moi, madame, dit Hermione. On ne se serait pas déjà croisées ?

-Si, dit l'Autre Femme de sa voix douce. C'était à l'Hôpital, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, il y a un an dit Hermione. Vous êtes venue voir votre frère, n'est-ce pas ?

Soudain, les deux collègues de l'Autre Femme la dévisagèrent.

-Mais Sigrid, dit le seul homme de la pièce. Tu nous avait dit que Sevy était mort dans cette guerre qu'il y a eu chez vous, y'a des années.

Il y eut un lourd silence durant lequel Sigrid Snape baissa les yeux sur un dossier, faisant semblant d'être absorbée par son travail.

-Je croyais aussi, dit elle comme si ce n'était aucunement important. J'ai été le voir à _notre _hôpital. Il est dans le coma...

-Non, dit Hermione précipitamment. Il s'est réveillé. Quelques secondes après que vous partiez, à peine.

Sigrid Snape regarda Hermione dans les yeux et elle eut soudain l'impression d'avoir onze ans et d'être assise dans un cours de Potions, attendant le verdict du professeur. _Evanesco_ ou griffonnage d'un E sur le registre des notes ?

-Vous êtes sûre ? Dit l'Autre Femme d'une voix polaire.

-Il m'héberge depuis quelques mois, avoua Hermione. J'ai récemment divorcé et il m'a dépannée...

-Severus ne ferait jamais ça, s'exclama Sigrid, d'une voix tranchante. Ce sale Mangemort n'est plus mon frère... Il a fait tuer Lily !

-Il a changé ! S'écria Hermione. Quand il a appris que Lily était visée par Lord Voldemort, il a tout tenté pour la sauver, finalement il est allé voir Dumbledore et il est devenu un espion... Et quand il a été attaqué par ce serpent, pendant la Dernière Bataille, je l'ai secouru. Et il s'est réveillé dix ans plus tard, et c'est grâce à vous ! Je perdais espoir jour après jour de voir cet homme, ce héros se réveiller un jour et vous arrivez comme ça et il se réveille avec l'impression d'avoir vu un fantôme !

Sigrid Snape n'avait pas l'air convaincue. Alors Hermione décida qu'étant sa soeur jumelle, elle pouvait lui parler de cela...

-Severus Snape Mangemort, l'Espion est mort. Maintenant il n'y a plus qu'un pauvre homme en proie au remords. Il s'en veut tellement de s'être aliéné sa petite soeur... Il se rattrape en prenant soin de mes enfants mais il souffre de votre disparition. Je vous en prie... Repasser à l'Impasse du Tisseur et venez le voir, il serait tellement heureux...

Hermione vit dans le regard de Sigrid Snape une lueur familière et tout d'un coup se dit qu'elle devrait plutôt s'occuper de sa recherche d'appartement avec Mrs Wright-Schwitz. Mais quand elle se tourna vers la belle agente, elle fut surprise :

-Sissy, dit l'agent immobilier brune d'un ton ferme et plein de menaces. Je t'ordonne d'aller voir ton frangin ! T'façon si tu nous suis pas tout de suite, Donnie et moi on t'emmène de force ! Hein mon amour ?

Mr Schwitz se plaça à côté de sa femme en serrant les poings en pur poseur.

-On va fermer boutique Mrs..., demanda Mr Schwitz.

-Mrs Granger, dit-elle.

-Bien Mrs Granger. On s'occupera de votre cas demain, même si j'ai déjà quelques idées pour votre demande.

Donnie Schwitz était un noir entre deux âges. Il avait une voix apaisante comme celle de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Il avait les cheveux encore noirs bien que ses tempes abritent déjà quelques cheveux blancs et que la calvitie ne le menace.

Sigrid Snape était raide sur le chemin vers l'Impasse du Tisseur. Elle était droite, mais elle marchait comme si elle allait monter sur l'échafaud ou comme si elle avait coincé un manche à balais dans son... Hm...

Ses amis la poussaient irrémédiablement vers sa fin comme deux bourreaux... Ou deux chirurgiens qui allaient essayer de lui retirer ça.

Puis ils arrivèrent à l'Impasse du Tisseur et Hermione se retourna.

-Vous savez, c'est un peu inutile de la forcer. C'est à elle de savoir si elle veut voir son frère et si vous avez vraiment besoin de temps pour vous préparer Mrs...

-Mrs Snape, dit Sigrid d'une voix blanche.

-Oui, je ne vous force pas.

-Mais nous si, dit Billie. De plus nous avons hâte de revoir notre vieil ami, Donnie et moi, pas vrai mon susucre ?

-Bien sûr, Billie cœur, rencherit Donnie.

Hermione regarda la dame aux cheveux noirs. Elle dégagea ses bras de ceux de ses amis et murmura.

-Une Gryffondor avoir peur de ce con graisseux de _Servilus_... Qu'attendez-vous donc pour ouvrir !

* * *

_Et cest presque fini !_

_Mon foie va bien, cest aux cheveux que jai mal ^^_

_Je rentre demain donc jaurais un clavier azerty pour continuer Isabelle Dursley !_

_Jai noirci quelques feuilles avec des plans de narrations possibles donc ca va. Sinon merci a tous ceux qui ne laissent pas de reviews mais me mettent dans leurs Fiction Alert list._

_Merci a_ **Eileen19 **et **zaika** _pour leurs reviews._

_Info : La progeniture dHermione et Snape est tres importante dans ma fiction Isabelle Dursley. Ce qui fait de L´Autre Femme une espece dannexe en fait ^^_

_A bientot !_

Yngvildr the Voracious


	6. Chapitre 6 : Retrouvée

**Disclaimer : **Ceci est un travail de fanfiction. Elle n'existe qu'à partir des œuvres de J.K. Rowling et de l'imagination de l'auteur. Tous les personnages, lieux et concepts utilisés dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et à la Warner Bros. Company. Les autres personnages comme Sigrid « Sissy » Snape, Sheldon « Donnie » Schwitz et Wilhelmina « Billie » Wright sont issus de l'imagination de l'auteur de cette fanfiction. L'auteur ne sera aucunement rémunéré pour son travail et écrit ces lignes dans un but purement gratuit.

**Rating :** Tous publics.

**Chapitre 6 : Retrouvée**

Hermione ouvrit donc la porte et fut accueillie par un Hugo aux joues joufflues toutes roses qui hurla : « Maman, BAGUEEEEEEEETTE ! »

Et juste derrière, un tout aussi essoufflé Severus Snape qui soudain perdit à nouveau toute couleur.

-Euh... Mr Snape, dit Hermione.

Derrière elle, les trois amis d'enfance de son professeur de Potions. Devant elle, le dit professeur de Potion, au bord de la crise cardiaque.

-Sissy, murmura-t-il dans un souffle avant de s'évanouir.

-Oh ! Severus ! Cria Rose du haut de ses cinq ans. Tombe pas ! Tu vas te faire bobo ! Maman, Severus il s'est fait bobo !

Hermione écarta ses enfants et vérifia l'état de Snape rapidement. Il s'était simplement évanoui sous le choc. Donnie porta Snape sur le canapé, l'y allongeant avec douceur.

Hermione était plus qu'inquiète et elle se rongeait les ongles. Ce n'est pas bien de faire ça devant les enfants, se dit elle pour arrêter, alors elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure avec force. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Snape ouvrit les yeux. Hermione ayant insisté pour être dans son champs de vision direct, elle put raconter tout ce qui s'était passé à l'agence.

-J'ai cru que... Que je rêvais, dit-il d'une voix rauque. J'ai cru que...

Il s'assit sur le canapé et regarda à tour de rôle ses vieux amis. Les deux moldus d'abord.

-Je ne pensais même pas que vous vous souciiez de moi, leur avoua-t-il.

-Hey, se défendit Donnie. Perso, vu comme vous êtiez inséparables malgré vos différences, j'aurais jamais intégré la bande si tu ne m'avais pas plu. Tu réfléchissais juste un peu trop à propos de la petite Lily et pas assez à tout ce qu'on peut faire quand on a neuf ans...

-Pareil, dit Bonnie. Si je t'avais pas aimé, je ne t'aurais jamais adressé la parole et me serai contentée de rester à côté de Sissy en classe.

A la mention de son nom, Snape lança un regard à sa soeur. Elle s'était assise par terre devant la cheminée. Il alla comme un fantôme jusqu'à elle et se baissa pour la prendre dans ses bras. Hermione pensa encore au changement radical dont elle était le seul témoin. Si Harry avait été là !! Elle surprit à ne pas penser à Ron. Surtout quand Snape vint l'enlacer doucement à son tour.

-Merci Mrs Granger pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi ! Personne n'aurait compris, mais vous étiez là et maintenant, vous me ramenez ma Sissy.

Son regard noir n'était plus froid. Il ne suppurait pas non les sentiments, non, ce n'était pas le genre de Severus. Mais il y avait une imperceptible étincelle de reconnaissance.

-Je ne pourrais jamais vous remercier assez, après tout ce que je vous ai fait lorsque vous étiez mon élève...

-Ce n'est rien, dit Hermione. Qu'est-ce que quelques points... Après tout, les Gryffondor ont besoin de compétition pour se dépasser et les Serpentards de reconnaissance. J'avoue qu'avec mon travail nickel et ma main toujours levé je cherchais les deux, ajouta-t-elle sur le ton de la blague.

Et soudain... Elle entendit Severus rire. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu rire, même quand Rose ou Hugo faisait quelque chose de cocasse. Hermione se dit qu'elle aimait beaucoup ce rire.

* * *

_Et oui, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. Vous vous dites que c'est dommage, qu'on est dans le plein feu de l'action, mais pour moi, l'important c'est ma petite Isabelle._

_Je n'ai jamais été particulièrement grosse, j'ai été plutôt choyée malgré les erreurs de parcours et l'absence de mon père (un peu personnalisé dans Mary Jane Paulson, allez, j'avoue, même si ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose ^^) mais je me suis attachée à Isabelle comme à une version de moi que j'aurais voulu être (une fille avec ses problèmes, mais qui a un but et qui s'y tient avec détermination pour le réaliser... Ainsi qu'une sorcière, mais bon, je me suis remise du plus gros de ma période ésotérisme ^^)_

_Enfin bref, je vous remercie tous d'avoir suivi ma fiction et j'espère que vous lirez Isabelle pour retrouver Severus et ses enfants en personnages secondaires._

_Merci _**Eileen19**_,_ **zaika** _et_ **khalie** _pour leurs reviews !_


	7. Chapitre 7 : Epilogue

**Disclaimer : **Ceci est un travail de fanfiction. Elle n'existe qu'à partir des œuvres de J.K. Rowling et de l'imagination de l'auteur. Tous les personnages, lieux et concepts utilisés dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et à la Warner Bros. Company. Les autres personnages comme Sigrid « Sissy » Snape, Sheldon « Donnie » Schwitz et Wilhelmina « Billie » Wright sont issus de l'imagination de l'auteur de cette fanfiction. L'auteur ne sera aucunement rémunéré pour son travail et écrit ces lignes dans un but purement gratuit.

**Chapitre 7 : Epilogue**

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Sissy passa très souvent avec son fils Gideon. C'était un jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans grand et mince comme les Snape mais au visage clair et lumineux surmonté d'une touffe de cheveux noirs de jais en bataille et agrémentés de deux yeux gris. Le soir, elle et son frère jouaient de la guitare ensemble devant la cheminée. Et Hermione remettait tout le temps son projet d'emménagement à plus tard.

Elle assista à un petit concert de quartier où se produisirent les What a Wizard, le petit groupe amateur sans ambition que les agents immobiliers montèrent (en incluant Severus de force) et les applaudit bien fort. Sur scène, Severus et Sigrid étaient aussi sévères qu'un Maître des Potions au mieux de sa forme !... Mais quand venait les solos, Sigrid sautait partout et headbanguait comme une folle... Severus préférait faire des cabrioles musicales. Il n'était pas le sérieux grand-frère pour rien !

-Je fais surtout ça pour lui faire plaisir, avoua Severus à Hermione un jour qu'ils préparaient le repas des enfants. Je n'aime pas tant que ça faire de la musique... Encore moins me déhancher sur une scène à la Mick Jagger !

Hermione pouffa en coupant la viande en petits morceaux. Severus continua :

-Nous n'avons rien d'autre en commun qu'un utérus et une enfance partagés. Alors je me force, pour qu'on aie quelque chose dont nous puissions réellement discuter... Mais si elle s'arrange pour que cette entreprise devienne sérieuse, il se pourrait qu'il y ait quelques potions qui se glissent mystérieusement dans son jus de citrouille...

Hugo, à trois ans, dévorait les livres et les trouvait très bons, tandis que Severus avait offert à Rose une panoplie du Petit Maître des Potions. Ils étaient contents d'aller voir Papa le week-end. Hermione les accompagnait chez Harry et Ginny en voiture ils les déposaient chez Ron. Elle n'était pas encore prête à le revoir, même après deux ans. Plus rien ne serait jamais pareil.

Hermione s'entendait avec Sissy comme avec la sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eue, malgré l'écart d'âge.

-Tu sais, dit-elle un jour, mon frère te considère comme une excellente confidente. Après ma « disparition » il n'en avait plus eue...

-Je suis touchée, dit Hermione. Hugo ! Éloigne toi de la potion de Rose ! Tout de suite, si tu ne veux pas que je te transforme en belette !

-Mais ce qu'il m'a dit aussi, et je ne crois pas qu'il te l'aie avoué, c'est que tu es plus que sa confidente pour lui. Tu es également une sauveuse...

-C'est tout naturel, fit la jeune femme, modeste.

-Mais il n'ose pas te demander de sortir avec lui, ajouta-t-elle, lâchant sa petite bombe avec un air innocent.

Hermione la regarda avec les yeux ronds.

-Oui, il est très amoureux de toi. Mais il se dit que tu es trop jeune pour lui de vingt ans, qu'il est le con graisseux des cachots et caaaaaaetera, et caaaaaetera, ajouta-t-elle en agitant les bras et en roulant des yeux (Oui, Sigrid est quelqu'un de très expressif...)

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Mais de toute façon, elle n'avait pas besoin d'analyser en profondeur ce qu'elle voulait faire de cette information. Elle le savait déjà au fond d'elle depuis qu'Hugo était né sous le signe de la déchirure.

-Excuse moi, Sigrid, dit Hermione. Où est ton frère en ce moment...

-Dans son cabinet de travail, dit-elle. Je m'occupe des enfants, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Bien entendu Severus n'accepta pas du premier coup. Ils se disputèrent au moins cinq fois à ce sujet jusqu'à ce qu'Hermionne réussisse à lui faire accepter l'idée qu'elle n'était plus une élève. C'était une belle femme de trente ans qui avait déjà connu l'amour, eu deux enfants et qui avait quand même survécu à une guerre !

Alors au bout d'un mois, ils se mirent ensemble réellement. Le plus drôle, ce fut quand le lendemain du premier soir dans la même chambre, Gideon, Rose et Sigrid furent retrouvées devant la porte, dans un semblant de camping en chantonnant : « Ouh ! Les p'tits joueeeuurs-euh ! »

Ils n'eurent ce qu'ils voulaient que quelques semaines plus tard et alors ils hurlèrent « On va avoir un p'tit frère/un neveux/un cousin ! ».

Et puis vint le temps pour Rose de recevoir sa lettre de Poudlard. Entre temps, Severus et elle s'étaient mariés et Hermione était enceinte de trois mois d'un premier petit Snape. Elle étreignit Hugo de ses bras. Il avait neuf ans maintenant, il lui arrivait au niveau de la poitrine, tel le grand Weasley bien bâti qu'il était. Il ressemblait tant à son père qu'Hermione se dit qu'il était temps qu'elle affronte ses peurs.

-Alors ?

-Et bien, il voulait un bébé, je lui ai dit « Pas avant le mariage, enfin, je suis une femme respectable ! » rigola-t-elle. La cérémonie a eu lieu l'année dernière. Un truc assez intime. Rose et Hugo t'ont raconté pour la Marche Nuptiale version Metal que nous ont servi Donnie, Billie et Sissy...

Ron aquiesça. Puis il fit une grimace.

-Tu m'as quitté pour lui ?

Hermione se tourna vers lui et le regarda une dernière fois comme elle l'avait regardé il y avait bien longtemps. Elle s'attendait à cette question. Elle chercha un moment la réponse, mais elle était là, juste devant elle.

-Non, dit-elle enfin. Je t'ai quitté parce que nous n'étions pas faits pour être ensemble, peu importe l'amour que nous nous portions. De plus, je te rappelle que, bien qu'il m'aie hébergée, on ne s'est mis ensemble avec Sev' seulement deux ans après le divorce et qu'on s'est mariés l'année dernière. On a vraiment pris notre temps. Tu as pu constater qu'il s'occupe bien d'Hugo et Rose pendant la semaine. Il s'est trouvé une passion de « Père au Foyer », même s'il n'a pas encore d'enfant à lui... Enfin, ça va venir !

-Je sais que c'est pas le week-end, mais je voudrais vraiment emmener Rose sur le Quai 9 ¾, tu sais. C'est...

-Pas de problème ! Le coupa Hermione. Tout ce que tu veux. C'est ta fille, après tout...

-Et je passe mon permis moldu cette semaine, en plus !

-Toi ? Mais tu serais jamais capable de le passer à moins de lancer un Sortilège de Confusion sur l'examinateur !

-T'as vu tu me fais pas confiance, l'accusa Ron, d'un ton faussement dramatique. Oh comment vais-je faire sans mon Hermione pour recopier les devoirs !!

Et ils éclatèrent de rire.

Hugo les regarda. Dans son regard on pouvait lire un émerveillement et un soulagement indicible. Ils étaient de nouveau amis. Il n'aurait pas plus. Mais c'était déjà bien.

* * *

_Et voilà enfin terminée de publier !_

_Je vous remercie tous de vous encouragements et vous encourage tous à lire Isabelle Dursley mon autre fanfiction dans laquelle vous retrouverez Severus et Hermione en tant que personnages secondaires, Hugo Weasley en tant que personnage important et Michaela Eileen Snape... Une surprise ! Mais je suis bloquée au chapitre quinze dans l'écriture, j'espère que vous ne me tiendrez pas ombrage._

_Je n'exclue pas une fiction sur Sigrid, sans doute une autobiographie et biographie de son illustre frère. Je ne sais pas si dans l'histoire Severus sera mort ou non, mais j'aimerais écrire un drame un de ces quatre. J'ai encore plein d'autre projets mais j'attends qu'ils aient au moins une douzaine de chapitre pour dire s'ils sont viables ou non et bien sûr, comme Isabelle est prioritaire, je ne cesse de me creuser la tête sur ce chapitre quinze xD Enfin bref ! _

_Merci encore à _**Eileen19**_, à _**zaika**_ et à _**Elmorath**_ pour leurs reviews ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui ont lu cette histoire, même sans reviewer, ceux qui l'ont mis dans leur liste d'alertes ou dans leurs favoris. J'ai un groupe rempli de toutes les notifications mail correspondantes qui me font énormément plaisir ! J'espère que cette histoire continuera d'être lue même après la fin de sa publication et je me hâte de retourner au turbin !_

_Yngvildr the Voracious_


End file.
